


Welcome Home

by SharkGirl



Series: Home NSFW Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Anal Sex, Animal Hybrid AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sequel, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they’d been separated for less than a day, it had felt like an eternity and, for a moment, Akaashi had almost lost him for good.  He’d been a fool.  He never should have left.  But none of that mattered now.  They were together.</p><p>Insert drabble that follows the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7324513/chapters/16711000">The Pet Shop</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilirea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilirea/gifts).



> Here it is!! This fic has been widely requested and anticipated. I certainly hope it lives up to everyone's expectations!
> 
> This is the fluffiest ever, oh my goodness.  
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan. I rewrote this one a few times and they were literally helping me choose wording on individual sentences.  
> Special shout out to Ilirea for inspiring the flashback ^^ This fic is for her and everyone else who requested it!

They fell onto the bed, Akaashi straddling Bokuto’s hips, their lips never parting.  He licked into the older man’s mouth, tongue running along the points of his teeth and tasting him.

Though they’d been separated for less than a day, it had felt like an eternity and, for a moment, Akaashi had almost lost him for good.  He’d been a fool.  He never should have left.  But none of that mattered now.  They were together.

“Aka…ashi…” Bokuto panted when they pulled apart.

“Bokuto-san,” he breathed, kissing him again and pushing his hips forward, smiling against the other’s lips when he felt something hard.

They’d both been inexperienced their first time.  Akaashi had admitted it openly, stating that his previous master had never utilized him in such a fashion.  Bokuto, on the other hand, was shy and had blushed bright red, looking away and mumbling something about accidentally touching his club manager’s breast once in high school.

Akaashi still remembered the way Bokuto had kissed him their first night.  The way he’d worshipped his body, lips brushing every inch of skin.  Because of his wings, Akaashi couldn’t lie on his back, so he sat up, bracing himself on his arms as his lover went down on him.

Bokuto didn’t do anything halfway.  He’d mouthed him with gusto, sloppily taking him deep and swallowing around him.  But despite his lover’s overeagerness, Akaashi had never felt anything so pleasurable in his entire life.  And it wasn’t until after, when Bokuto had wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a bright smile on his face, that Akaashi noticed that he’d spread his wings out completely and had very nearly started flapping them.

Bokuto had only teased him a little for that, saying that it was absolutely adorable.

But now that they’d done it a few times, Akaashi had caught on, knowing exactly what made Bokuto gasp and stutter his hips.

“Bokuto-san…” he moaned, biting his lower lip and slotting their hips together. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Bokuto asked, golden eyes half-lidded and glazed over.

“For coming to save me.” He sat up straight, grinding his hips and relishing in the way his lover tilted his head back, letting out a low moan.  “I thought…I’d never see you again…” he panted, loving the feeling of Bokuto’s arousal pressing against his and the heat he could feel even through their layers of clothing.

“Of course.” Bokuto sat up, supporting himself with one arm while his free hand went to cup Akaashi’s cheek.  “I love you, Keiji.”

Akaashi felt warmth bubble up in his chest.  The hand that cupped his cheek was rough and it took him a moment to realize it was because of the bandages wrapped around it.  Kuroo did tell him that Bokuto had punched a wall because of him.  He nuzzled the hand, gripping his wrist and turning so he could kiss his palm.

“I love you, too, Bokuto-san.”

“No.” Bokuto brushed a thumb against his cheek gently.  “Say my name.”

Akaashi blushed, but complied.

“I love you, Koutarou.”

The smile Bokuto gave him then was worth any amount of embarrassment he’d felt.

His lover pulled him back down, brushing their lips together, his hands stroking Akaashi’s feathers, paying special attention to the short, soft ones near where wing met skin.

Akaashi tugged at the hem of Bokuto’s shirt, eager to feel his naked skin against his own.  The other man broke the kiss with a chuckle.

“Okay, okay,” he said and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side.  Akaashi’s was much more difficult to remove.  Thankfully, the shirt he was wearing had zippers above the holes for his wings.  Bokuto pulled them open and he slipped out of it, dropping it to the ground beside Bokuto’s.

Akaashi reached down to unbutton his pants, but Bokuto sat up again, pressing their lips together and placing his hands on Akaashi's chest, thumbing at his nipples.  Electricity shot through Akaashi’s body and he moaned into the other’s mouth.

“It’s funny,” Bokuto said, breaking the kiss. “Owls don’t really need these.” He pinched his nipples, tugging on them slightly.  Akaashi hissed and arched his back, canting his hips forward.  “Except for your beautiful wings, you’re pretty much human.”

“Do you dislike that?” Akaashi asked breathlessly, unsure what he was going on about.

“No.” Bokuto ducked down and kissed his neck. “Makes you look like an angel.”

Akaashi felt his cheeks heat up and he was glad Bokuto couldn’t see his face.

“Bokuto-san…”

He pulled back and tutted.

“I thought you were going to say my name.” Bokuto pouted, his thick eyebrows knit together.

Akaashi was about to apologize, but his lover pinched his nipples again, twisting them just a bit, the way he liked it.

“K-Koutarou…!” he gasped, rolling his hips forward.  “Please… _please_ …” he begged.

He wanted him.  He needed him.  He needed to know that he wasn’t going anywhere, that they were home.

They quickly shed their pants and underwear.  Bokuto was never one to take things slow.  Akaashi prepared himself quickly, nearly losing it as his lover touched every inch of his skin. 

Bokuto could never keep his hands to himself, either.

Finally, _finally_ , Akaashi rolled the condom onto Bokuto’s cock, smiling to himself as the other man sucked in a breath.  Then he dismounted, crawling over toward the headboard on his hands and knees.

He looked over his shoulder and beckoned Bokuto over to him.

But the other man just stared at him, golden eyes wide and mouth open.  His gaze traveled down Akaashi’s body, stopping at one place in particular.

“Please don’t stare.” Akaashi blushed, folding his wings back to cover his most private area.

“Oh. Sorry.” Bokuto swallowed and then moved forward on his knees, gently pushing Akaashi’s feathers out of the way and palming his ass, spreading it open. 

Akaashi still wasn’t used to the hungry intensity of his lover’s gaze.  He faced forward, bracing himself when one of the hands moved to his hip, the other disappearing for the moment.

He jumped a bit when he felt Bokuto at his entrance and then let out a low hum at the welcome stretch.  He heard Bokuto praising him, whispering words of encouragement and love.  And, when his lover was completely inside, he paused, leaning down to kiss his back, his lips brushing against his scars and over the delicate plumage.

Bokuto put his other hand on Akaashi’s hip, holding him in place as he pulled out.  When he slid back in, they both moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of being one.  Akaashi pushed back and, with Bokuto’s hands guiding him, they set a rhythm.

“Kou…tarou…” Akaashi gasped out and bit his lower lip.  He was getting close already, but he wanted it to last.  He wanted them to make love all night.

“Keiji…” Bokuto ground out and then stilled.  “Can we try something?” he asked, voice soft and breathy.  Akaashi nodded and, without pulling out, Bokuto motioned for him to flip over.

Akaashi was about to object, since it was uncomfortable to lie on his wings, but Bokuto placed a hand behind them. “Hold onto my shoulders,” he instructed and Akaashi did, his back bowed as he held on tightly.

The new angle felt amazing.  Bokuto was brushing against something inside him with every thrust.  Akaashi curled further in on himself, feeling heat pool between his legs as he neared his peak, each snap of the other’s hips bringing him closer to the edge.

“B-Bo…Kou…I’m…c-c- _coming_!” Akaashi felt flames dance across his skin, the tight coil in his belly unraveling as he found his release.  He gripped at his lover’s back, blunt nails digging into his skin and his wings wrapping tightly around them like a cocoon.  “ _Koutarou…_!”

“K-K-Keiji…!” Bokuto echoed, pressing into him and burying his face in the crook of Akaashi’s neck.  His whole body shook as he came, one hand cradling Akaashi’s back and the other on his hip.

They held each other tight, but soon the other’s weight became too much for Bokuto’s spent body to support and he started to roll backward.  Akaashi took the hint and opened his wings.

Cool air rushed in as Bokuto fell back, pulling Akaashi on top of him, both of them fighting to catch their breaths.  Akaashi pressed his cheek against Bokuto’s chest, damp with sweat, but he didn’t mind.  He heard his lover’s fluttering heartbeat begin to slow down to its normal rhythm.  It was soothing.

“I love you, Koutarou.”

“I love you, too.” Bokuto said, kissing the top of his head and stroking his feathers lovingly.  “I’m so glad you’re home.”

Akaashi felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes, but he swore he would not cry again today, so he buried his face in Bokuto’s chest until he composed himself.

“Keiji?”

“I’m home.” He looked up and smiled.  “And nothing can ever take me away.”

“Damn right.” Bokuto sat up and cradled the back of his head, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss.  Then he pulled back and puffed his chest out.  “Not so long as I’m around.”

Akaashi hummed softly in agreement and kissed him again.

“You truly are the kindest person I’ve ever met.” He toyed with Bokuto’s wild hair and nuzzled his cheek.

“Only because you deserve every kindness.” Bokuto pecked his nose and Akaashi closed his wings around them, hoping it would hide his blush.  His lover chuckled and held him close. “You do that when you’re embarrassed.” He touched their foreheads together. “It’s cute.”

If Akaashi’s face wasn’t red before, it was now.

“Bokuto-san…”

“You are.” Bokuto held his cheeks. “And the most beautiful and smart and-”

“You’re exaggerating.” He opened his wings, their shared space suddenly stifling with how flushed he’d become.  “I’m not-”

“You are,” he repeated and gripped his chin, tilting his head up toward him. “Welcome home, Keiji.”

How Akaashi had won the love of a man so kind, so wonderful, he had no idea.  But, now that he had him, he was never going to let him go.

“Koutarou.” He tucked his head under his chin, breathing out a contented sigh. “I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and its tooth-rotting sweetness! Does anyone have a cavity? Haha.  
> You'll notice that this fic is in a different series. I'm going to keep the overall rating for [Home](http://archiveofourown.org/series/477727) as T, so any naughty fics will go into this series.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
